


By Your Side

by Crimson_Peak



Series: Tomily [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Angst, Best Friends, Dad Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Smut, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Peak/pseuds/Crimson_Peak
Summary: So Tom and Emily are together. What happened next?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They're back!! ;)

Emily sighed contentedly as she leant back in the bath and closed her eyes, smiling to herself. The last week had been the best of her life. This time seven days ago, she had nothing. But now not only did she have the love of her life, she was _engaged._ She was actually going to marry the man of her dreams. Emily Hiddleston. She giggled to herself and opened her eyes, looking down at her left hand and admiring the ring on her finger.

The bathroom door opened and Tom entered, smiling at her and giving her a wink as he set the two candles he was carrying down on each corner of the end of the bath, and pulled a lighter out his pocket and lit them. He turned the main light off and pulled his t shirt over his head,

‘What are you doing?’ Emily asked, watching as he slid his tracksuit bottoms down and stepped out of them, standing up straight to look at her,

‘Getting in the bath with you’ he replied, forcing Emily to move forwards as he started to climb in behind her.

‘You hate baths’

Tom sat down with his legs either side of her and slid his hands around her waist, kissing her shoulder softly,

‘Not when you’re in them’ he whispered. He leaned back, pulling Emily with him so that her back was against his chest. She dropped her head back to lean it on his shoulder and turned to kiss his jaw as his fingers stroked across her stomach,

‘I was thinking, we should probably go and see my mum. We’ve got a lot to tell her’

Emily hummed in agreement, ‘Do you think she’ll be surprised?’

Tom shook his head, ‘a few years ago mum said to me that she always thought we would end up together’

Emily stared up at him wide eyed, ‘Really?’

Tom nodded, ‘That’s when I admitted to mum that I was in love with you. She told me she thought you loved me too. Apparently everyone could see it apart from the two of us’

Emily giggled, ‘We’re going to hear that for the rest of our lives aren’t we?’

‘Probably’ Tom agreed, ‘but we can tell mum that we’re making up for lost time now’

Emily slapped his arm, ‘I’m sure your mother does not want to know how much sex we’ve had this week!’

‘Not enough’ Tom whispered, kissing her neck as his hand traced down from her belly button and delved between her thighs, stroking over her clit. Emily moaned, lifting her hips up towards his touch,

‘I knew having a bath with you would be a bad idea’

~

‘Stay behind me!’ whispered Tom, shoving Emily behind his back as he rang the doorbell. Emily giggled and huddled in behind him, cupping his bum softly and squeezing as he reached around and swatted her hand away as the door opened and Diana appeared,

‘Thomas! Darling, what a lovely surprise! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?’

‘I brought someone to see you’ Tom answered.

Emily took that as her cue to make an appearance. She stepped out from behind Tom and smiled as Diana clapped her hands to her face,

‘Emily! Oh, my darling Emily!’ She held out her arms and Emily took a step forwards and let herself be wrapped up in a huge hug,

‘It’s so lovely to see you’

She released Emily and waved them both in,

‘Come in, Come in. I’ll put the kettle on’

Emily glanced up and Tom and he smiled at her, placing a hand on her back and gently pushed her forwards. They followed Diana into the kitchen and Emily did her best to keep her left hand covered as she stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, Tom loitering next to her as Diana chatted away,

‘I’m so glad you two have made friends again, you’ve both been so miserable without each other….’

‘Mum’ Tom interrupted, reaching his arm out towards Emily and pulling her against his side as Diana turned to look at them,

‘We’ve got something to tell you’

Diana put the kettle down silently, her eyes darting between them expectantly. Tom looked down at Emily and back to his mother,

‘You were right about me and Em. All that stuff you said years ago. We haven’t just made friends…….we’re together. And……..we’re, um…...we’re engaged’

Once again Diana’s hands went to her face as her mouth dropped open. She stood completely still, staring at them as Tom pulled Emily’s hand out her pocket and held it towards her so she could see the ring on Emily’s finger,

‘I asked Emily to marry me mum, and she said yes’

Diana let out a sob and stumbled towards them with her arms outstretched, engulfing them both in a hug,

‘I can’t believe it’ she choked, letting them go and taking hold of Emily’s hand to examine the ring,

‘It’s beautiful’

She fanned her face and chuckled, ‘let me finish making this tea and then I want to hear all about it. Go and sit down’

Tom took Emily’s hand and they wandered into the living room and seated themselves on the sofa, Tom’s hand on her thigh,

‘Maybe we won’t tell her _everything’_  she whispered

Tom laughed, ‘No, we can spare her the details’

Emily looked at him, gripping his arm, ‘Not the baby. We can’t tell her about the baby, Tom’

Tom reached over and brushed her hair away from her face, ‘We won’t, darling, we won’t’

Diana appeared with a tray carrying mugs and a large pot of tea, setting it down on the table. Once she’d poured them all a cup, she settled into her armchair while Tom recounted a vaguely truthful account of their reconciliation - how Luke had brought Emily over to cheer him up, how they’d ended up arguing again about ‘stuff from the past’ as he put it, and then how he’d turned up on her doorstep at midnight on New Years Eve. And then of course the proposal. Diana listened intently to the whole thing, making appropriate noises of shock and delight in all the right places. Finally when Tom had finished, she sat back and beamed at them,

‘I knew it. I knew you two were made for each other’

She looked to Emily, ‘Emily, sweetheart, I’ve always looked at you as my daughter anyway, but I’m so happy that now it’ll be official. Your mum would be so proud of you’

Emily smiled at her, fighting back tears as Tom squeezed her leg reassuringly.

They spent the rest of the evening catching up with all of Diana’s news and telling her more general things about what they’d been up to. At 10pm Tom excused them and they said their goodnights to Diana and headed upstairs to bed.

‘Wow’ Emily said, standing in the middle of Tom’s childhood bedroom, looking around, ‘It’s been a while since I was last in here’

She watched as he shut the door before adding, ‘Are we having a sleepover like the old days?’

Tom walked slowly towards her, ‘Darling, I can assure you that this sleepover will be nothing like we’ve ever had in this room before’

He grabbed her waist and pulled her against him, taking her by surprise and making her squeal. He clamped his hand over her mouth and pushed her back against the door, leaning into whisper in her ear,

‘You’re going to have to be very, _very_ quiet’

Tom removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth, kissing her needily. He pulled her jumper over her head and quickly unfastened her bra, circling her nipple with his thumb. Emily moaned involuntarily and Tom pulled away and frowned at her,

‘I told you to be quiet’ he warned, pulling his own jumper over his head and unfastening his jeans, pushing them down his legs along with his boxers, and stepping out of them. He stood back up straight and looked at her

‘Take your jeans off’ he ordered. Emily obliged quickly, shedding the last of her clothes until they were standing opposite each other naked. Tom’s eyes roamed her body as his hand dropped to his cock. He took hold of himself and started to pump slowly, biting his lip as he met her eyes again.

‘Lay down on the bed’ he demanded. Finally managing to tear her eyes away from the sight of Tom stroking himself, Emily moved silently to the bed, lowering herself onto it. Tom followed her, kneeling between her legs and leaning over to kiss her belly, before looking back up at her,

‘Are you going to be quiet for me?’

Emily clamped her mouth shut and nodded her head vigorously. Holding her gaze, Tom lifted a finger to his lips,

‘Shhhhhh’

He dipped his head and ran his tongue along her hip bone, as he reached for her thigh and pushed it up so her knee was bent. He peppered barely there kisses from her knee up her thigh, pausing before his tongue circled her clit. Emily bit her lip to stop herself crying out as she arched off the bed, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets as Tom worked his tongue over her. When he slid a finger inside her, she had to hold her breath to contain the moan that was threatening to burst from her chest as waves of pleasure radiated through her body and she clenched around Tom’s fingers as she came.

She fell back on the bed trying to steady her breathing and Tom began crawling back up her body, smiling smugly.

‘You think you can keep quiet for a little bit longer?’ He murmured

Emily swallowed hard and nodded, reaching a shaky hand up and hooking it around the back of his neck, pulling him down into a messy, open mouthed kiss. Tom moved position slightly to line himself up with her entrance and edged into her painfully slowly. She clung to his shoulders as he started to move, rocking his hips backwards and forwards in shallow thrusts. He nibbled at her bottom lip, his breathing rugged as he supported his weight on his elbows,

‘I love you’ Tom whimpered, his voice barely audible as he lost his rhythm and with one last thrust he stilled and Emily could feel his cock pulsing inside her. After a few moments he rolled over and snuggled up next to her, burying his head in her neck and wrapping his arm around her waist. Emily stroked his arm gently as he giggled,

‘What?’ she questioned

‘I remember every Christmas when me and you used to come back here, I’d lay in this bed on my own, wishing you here with me instead of next door in the spare room’

Emily smirked, ‘I usually did end up knocking on your door and asking if I could sleep with you’

They both laughed as they remembered, then Emily spoke again, ‘I can’t believe you always fell for the ‘I can’t sleep’ excuse’

Tom lifted his head and looked at her, ‘seriously?’

Emily grinned and nodded at him, ‘I slept fine in the spare room. I just wanted to be with you’

Tom laughed and tickled her side gently, making her squeak. She clapped her hand over her mouth and looked at him wide eyed as he shushed her again before dipping his head and kissing her softly,

‘What am I gonna do with you, hmmm?’

‘Marry me?’ she retorted

Tom pretended to consider it for a few seconds before he replied, ‘Well yeah, alright then’

Suddenly Emily surged forwards, pushing him onto his back and straddling him,

‘What am I going to do with _you_ , Thomas?’

Tom opened his mouth to reply but Emily placed her finger against his lips, silencing him,

‘Now let’s see how quiet _you_ can be……’ she whispered, before lowering her head and trailing her tongue along his collar bone. She worked her way down his body, peppering gentle kisses against his skin as she went. Reaching for his already hard again cock, she grasped it and ran her tongue from the base to the tip. Tom hissed as she flicked the head with her tongue, before he grabbed for another pillow and stuffed it behind his head so that he was half propped up. He reached down and gathered Emily’s hair, pulling it away from her face,

‘I love watching you do this’ he murmured.

Emily gave him a seductive smile before taking him into her mouth and swallowing him down as far as she could. As she started to move up and down his shaft she glanced back up to see him watching her intently, his lips parted as he breathed heavily. She swirled her tongue over the tip and Tom closed his eyes and dropped his head back,

‘Fuck’ he mumbled

Emily ran her tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock and his grasp on her hair tightened. She knew he was close. Swallowing him again, it only took a few more moves before he was spilling into her mouth and biting his forearm to stop himself from moaning out loud. Licking her lips, Emily settled herself beside him again and he turned his head to smile sleepily at her,

‘Goodnight beautiful’ he whispered

Seconds later his breathing had evened out and he’d fallen asleep. Emily smiled lovingly at him and brushed a strand of his now unkempt curly hair off his face, stretching up to kiss him,

‘Goodnight gorgeous’ she replied

~

Tom woke up early the next morning. He looked across at Emily who was still fast asleep next to him, her hand splayed across his chest. He reached down and took it gently, lifting it to his lips and kissing it before placing it back at her side and sliding quietly out of bed. He quickly gathered some clothes and headed for the shower. When he went downstairs, Diana was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, reading the paper. She looked up as he entered the room,

‘Morning sweetheart. There’s fresh tea in the pot if you’d like one’

Tom shook his head, ‘I’m just gonna pop out for half an hour’

‘Is Emily still asleep?’

‘Yeah. She needs the rest. She’s had a tough time over the last few years’

Diana nodded, ‘I’m glad you found your way back to each other. I knew you would eventually’

Tom sighed and ran his hands through his hair, ‘it’s been hell getting here though’

Diana stood up and walked up to him,patting him on the arm, ‘But you made it. You two always will’

Tom smiled at her, ‘Thanks mum, for everything’ he leant down and kissed her on the cheek, ‘I won’t be long’

Tom slipped quietly out the front door and started walking, stopping at the village florist on the way to his destination to pick up a bunch of flowers. He walked through the gates of the cemetery and turned left, finally stopping at the grave situated under a willow tree. He bent down, placing the flowers against the headstone and sat back, pulling his knees up in front of him,

‘Hi Anne’ he said quietly, ‘I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I'm sure you’ve been watching everything that’s happened over the last few years and I know there will have been times where you will have wanted my balls on a plate. I’m sorry…….I’m sorry for everything I put Emily through. I promised you I’d look after her and for a while there I failed’

Her scrubbed at his eyes where tears were forming, before he continued, ‘But I promise you on my _life_ that I will never let you, or her, down again. I’m going to marry her and I swear I will do everything within my power to make her happy and give her the best life she could wish for’

He paused again and sniffed, ‘I just wish you were here to see her walk down the aisle, Anne. She’s going to look beautiful…..so, _so_ incredibly beautiful and you would be so proud of her’

He sighed and dropped his head, caught in his own thoughts as he sat quietly by Anne’s grave. After ten minutes or so a voice behind him said,

‘I thought I might find you here’

Emily sat down next to him, and noticing his tear stained cheeks she reached out and stroked the back of her hand down his face,

‘Why are you crying, baby?’

Tom sighed, ‘I wish she was here to see us together. I miss her Em, and I know you do too’

Tears started brimming in Emily’s eyes as she nodded,

‘I think about her every day’ she whispered.

Tom shuffled closer to her and put his arm around her as they both shed a few more tears for the woman that had been so important to them. After a while though they were starting to get cold and uncomfortable sitting in the hard ground. Tom looked across at Emily,

‘Shall we go home?’

She hummed in agreement and Tom stood up, holding out his hand for Emily to take, helping her up too. They stood huddled together, taking a last look at Anne’s grave. Tom turned to Emily,

‘Talking of home….’ He took her hand and moved to face her, ‘move in with me’

He watched as a smile spread across her face and she nodded, ‘I thought you’d never ask’

Tom pulled her into a hug, closing his eyes and kissing her hair,

‘I love you, Mrs Hiddleston’

Emily giggled, ‘we’re not married yet!’

Tom released her and held her face in his hands, ‘Well then let’s set a date…...and let’s make it soon’


	2. Chapter 2

‘Do you have to go back to work tomorrow?’ Tom whined, burying his face in Emily’s neck as they lay in bed. Emily wriggled as his beard scratched her shoulder, and turned on to her side to look at him, 

‘You know I have to. I should have gone back a week ago. I can’t keep working from home…….’

Tom hummed and shuffled forwards to kiss her,

‘And this is the exact reason why’ Emily giggled as he released her mouth and kissed along her shoulder, ‘You are too distracting’ 

‘In a good way’ Tom mumbled

‘In the best way’ she agreed, shivering as Tom started to fondle her breast. She reached down and guided his hand away, intertwining their fingers, ‘And anyway, I need to go in to sort out my time off for the wedding. And you…’ she paused to hold his face in her hands and look at him sternly, ‘Have to call Ben and make friends’

Tom groaned and rolled his eyes as Emily continued, ‘You  _ promised _ , Tom…..’

He gripped her wrist and moved her hand to his mouth, kissing it gently, ‘I know, I know’

‘You know how important this is to me’

‘I’ll call him tomorrow. Invite him out for lunch or something’

‘Thank you’ Emily answered, reaching up to play with his hair. 

‘He’s not gonna murder me or anything like that?’ Tom asked, smiling

Emily giggled, ‘I’ve given him the same talk as I’ve given you. He’s willing to try and build bridges as long as you are. He just wants me to be happy, that’s all’

‘And are you?’ 

Emily smiled at him, ‘what do you think, you idiot?! I’m marrying the man I’ve been in love with since I was fifteen in three months. I couldn’t be happier’

~

Leaving Tom to go into work the next morning was  _ hell. _ Emily could have cried as she kissed him goodbye on the doorstep and walked down to the station to get on the tube. But she’d left him with a list of wedding related things to do, plus his phone call to Ben to make. As she boarded the tube Emily thought about Ben and how remarkably well he’d taken the news of her and Tom getting together. She’d expected him to be dubious about it and over protective of her, but he’d let out a cheer and hugged her tight, telling her how happy he was for her and how in all the time he’d known her, he’d never seen her smile as much as she had in the half an hour since they’d met for coffee. That didn’t however mean that he was suddenly Tom’s biggest fan, and Emily had a hard time convincing him that he and Tom should try and get on. But he’d agreed for her sake, and Emily had enthusiastically told him she would give Tom his number so they could talk. 

Arriving at work, Emily scurried down the corridors until she was safely in her office. She had no idea how she was meant to even begin to explain to people that she was getting married in three months. Just a couple of weeks ago when she’d left the office before Christmas, she hadn’t even had a boyfriend. No one even knew about Tom apart from Sophie, and as instructed she had never mentioned him since that day when Tom had been there. Ten minutes after she arrived, Sophie peered around her door and she knew she was going to have to own up.

‘Hey Emily!’ Sophie exclaimed, walking further into the office, ‘Did you have a good christmas and new year?’

Emily dropped her left hand under her desk as she smiled, ‘I did thanks Soph. How about you?’

Sophie launched into a long story about some funny board game her and her family had played at Christmas, and Emily smiled and nodded appropriately, as she bent to get her laptop out her bag. Setting it on her desk she reached across to pick up the cable to plug it in, forgetting she was trying to hide her ring. Sophie noticed it within seconds and her mouth dropped open as she gasped loudly and surged forwards, grabbing Emily’s hand,

‘What’s  _ this?!’  _ She squealed excitedly

Emily cleared her throat awkwardly, ‘Yeah…...I got engaged on New Years Day’

Sophie stared at her, ‘But….you don't even have a boyfriend?’

‘It all happened quite quickly. We, um, kinda got together and got engaged within a day’

‘What????!’ Sophie shrieked, ‘Emily, that’s crazy!! You can’t marry someone you’ve only just met!’

‘I haven’t just met him Soph…...it’s……..’ she sighed, ‘I think you better sit down’

Sophie obliged, sitting on the edge of the chair the other side of Emily’s desk and watching her expectantly.

Emily took a deep breath, ‘It’s Tom……...Hiddleston’ she added

Sophie screamed and leapt off the chair as Emily flapped her hand at her,

‘Shhhhhhhh!’

‘You’re marrying Tom Hiddleston??’ Sophie whispered loudly 

Emily gestured towards the empty seat, ‘Sit!’’

Once Sophie had sat down again and stopped practically hyperventilating, Emily told her how they’d been best friends since the were five, and how they’d hooked up a few times over the years, unaware of how they felt about each other. She skipped the whole abortion thing, and just told her that they’d fallen out the day he’d been in Selfridges and not spoken for two years, but reconnected over Christmas and finally admitted their feelings.

Sophie had tears in her eyes by the end and Emily rolled her eyes, shoving a box of tissues across her desk at her. Sophie took one and dabbed at her eyes, ‘It’s like a fairytale! Oh god Emily, I’m so happy for you! Not to mention that he’s one of the most gorgeous men on the planet!’

Emily chuckled, ‘Well to me he’s  _ the  _ most gorgeous man on the planet’

Sophie nodded vigorously, ‘This is so exciting!’

‘Just…...try and keep it to yourself for now Soph, please? It’s not something we want made public knowledge until after the wedding, when Tom’s management will issue a statement’

Sophie eyed her, ‘When are you getting married?’

‘March’

‘March?? Oh my god Emily, you are going to  _ kill _ me today! That’s like, only ten weeks away!’

‘I know Soph, I know! So I have a lot to sort out, plus a pile of work to catch up on. We’ll talk more later, ok? We can go and grab a drink at lunch or something. But now I need to do some work, and so do you’

Sophie stood up and saluted her, ‘Yes, Mrs Hiddleston!’

She turned and marched out the office, leaving Emily smiling to herself at being called  Mrs Hiddleston. Instead of doing some work, she spent the next half an hour practicing her signature. 

By the time lunch came around, Emily had finally disciplined herself to get on with some work and had her head buried in stock lists, totally unaware what the time was. A knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts as Soph popped her head round, grinning madly,

‘You have a visitor’

Emily frowned at her, ‘I don’t have any appointments today do I?’

Suddenly Tom appeared behind Soph,

‘Only a lunch date with your fiancé’ he held up a small brown bag, obviously filled with food.

Emily stood up immediately, dashing across her office and into Tom’s arms,

‘What are you doing here?’ She mumbled into his shoulder

‘I missed you. So I thought I’d come and surprise you with some lunch’

‘Awwwwwww!’ Came a voice from behind them. They broke apart to see Sophie staring at them with her hands clasped to her face.

Tom chuckled as Emily spoke, ‘Soph, mind if we take a rain check on that coffee?’

Soph shook her head emphatically, ‘no worries. Suite 5 is free until 3pm if you wanted somewhere more comfortable to eat’ she added

Emily looked back at Tom, ‘That’s not a bad idea….beats sitting at my desk. C’mon’

She started to walk and Tom followed her along the corridors until they entered the lounge,

‘Wow. This brings back memories’ 

Emily turned to look at him, raising her eyebrows. She opened the door to the suite and stepped back to let Tom go in first. Turning away from him to close the door behind them, she felt him come up behind her, his hands coming to rest on her waist before he brushed her hair off her neck so he could kiss it,

‘Lock it’ He murmured. Gripping her hips again, he turned her around to face him and crowded into her, pushing her against the door and kissing her. Emily let out a little yelp of surprise but Tom silenced her, his tongue darting into her mouth forcefully. She fumbled around behind her, feeling for the lock and sliding it across as Tom pulled at her dress, bunching the material up around her waist. He picked her up by her thighs, staggering over to one of the sofas and sitting down, lowering her into his lap so she was straddling him. 

‘You’ve always looked gorgeous in your work clothes’ he hissed as Emily cupped him through his jeans, ‘I wanted to do this to you last time we were in here’ 

He tried to pull her tights down but it was impossible while she was in this position so Emily stood up to slide them down and step out of them before climbing back into his lap. Tom unfastened the first couple of buttons of her shirt so that he could kiss between her breasts as Emily undid his belt and jeans, pulling them open to free his cock. Tom’s fingers were between her legs, pulling her knickers to one side so he could slide a finger into her. Emily gasped as he withdrew it and circled her clit. 

‘Need you…….’ Tom moaned against her neck. That was all it took to have Emily sinking down onto him, Tom gripping her hips roughly as she started to grind against him,

‘Yes…...fuck, Em’ he gasped as Emily continued to circle her hips, breathing heavily, ‘God, I’m gonna come…..’

‘Me too’ Emily choked just before her orgasm hit her and she dropped her head to Tom’s shoulder,, biting her lip to try and stop herself from screaming.

‘I’m coming’ Tom stuttered. He let out a heavy breath, holding her hips still as she felt him pulsing inside her. After a few minutes of silence as they both caught their breath again, Emily lifted her head and smiled at Tom as he looked at her sheepishly,

‘I like it when you meet me for lunch’

He chuckled as she reluctantly climbed off his lap and started to pull her tights back on,

‘Do we still have time to actually eat the food I brought?’

Emily glanced at the clock and stepped back into her shoes, ‘We have a while, I can take a long lunch if I want to. I am the boss, after all’

She sat down next to Tom and he reached forwards to pick the paper bag off the table, pulling out the contents, 

‘I bought your favourite sandwich. And a salted caramel muffin’

Emily smiled softly at him as he handed her the smoked salmon and cream cheese sandwich, taking it from him and biting into it,

‘Has anyone ever told you that you’d make a wonderful husband?’

He laughed, ‘Talking of that, I think I’ve taken care of everything on the list you left me. Luke is sorting out the confidentiality contracts with the venue, I’ve sent out the invitations, emailed the florist and the photographer and I spoke to Benedict about my stag do’

Emily glanced across at him, ‘I still can’t believe we have so many celebrities coming to our wedding’

‘They’re my  _ friends _ , Em’

Emily shrugged and took another bite of her sandwich. She’d met quite a few famous people over the years with Tom, but it still felt weird that these people were going to be at her wedding. She’d never thought of Tom as a celebrity, to her he had always just been her best friend, just plain and simple Tom. She knew once they were married she would have to get used into it, but Tom would protect her from the public eye as best he could, like he always had done.

‘Oh and mum called too’ Tom continued, ‘She’s arriving Friday evening. Your appointment is Saturday morning, right?’

Emily nodded thoughtfully. Diana was coming down for the weekend to go dress shopping with Emily. It had been something Emily had got a little upset about when her and Tom had first talked about her wedding dress, as it was usually something the bride would do with their mum, but obviously for Emily that wasn’t an option. When Tom had suggested Diana go with her she’d agreed that would be the next best thing. With the wedding so close, she needed to find a dress quickly. So they’d called Diana straight away to see how soon she could come and visit. 

‘And did you call Ben?’

Tom pulled a face, ‘I text him’

Emily cackled and playfully slapped his arm, ‘You wimped out!’

She knew she was right when Tom just shrugged and looked away nervously.

‘He’s coming round later this afternoon. He’ll probably still be there when you get home’

‘You’ve so done that on purpose because you don’t wanna be on your own with him for too long!’ 

‘Actually I thought that when you got home you could ask him about giving you away?’

Emily nodded, ‘That’s a good idea. Not just a pretty face are you?’

They carried on eating and Emily asked, ‘So what plans have you made for your stag do?’

Tom shrugged, ‘Problem is that we’re all so busy, so it’s difficult to get everyone together. We’ve managed to find one evening where we can all be in London so it’ll just be one night out…...I wasn’t really that bothered about making it into a big raucous weekend anyway’

Emily nodded as he continued, ‘Are you still sure you don’t want a hen do?’

‘Absolutely’ she replied, ‘I have barely anyone to invite and like you I can’t really be bothered anyway’

She glanced at her watch and groaned, ‘I should really get back’ 

She looked at Tom as she stood up, ‘You might wanna do your trousers up’

Tom smirked, looking down to where his jeans were still undone and pulled them back together, doing his belt up as he got to his feet as well,

‘Come here gorgeous’

He kissed her chastely before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly,

‘Love you’ Emily murmured, ‘Thank you for coming to see me’

She pulled back and smiled at him, ‘Now go make friends with Ben’

~

Tom couldn’t deny he was nervous. Him and Ben had always had a mutual dislike of each other and this meeting was going to be awkward as hell. When the doorbell rang, he took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm himself, before he opened it and stood face to face with his fiancés ex boyfriend and more recently, best friend. 

‘Hi’ he mumbled

‘Hi Tom’ Ben replied, seeming just as uncomfortable. 

Tom stepped back and gestured for Ben to come in. Hesitantly, Ben moved forward into the house and Tom shut the door behind him, heading for the kitchen as Ben followed,

‘Can I get you a drink? Tea? Coffee? Or I’ve got beer or wine if you’d prefer?’

‘Let’s have a beer, shall we? Might help make this less awkward for both of us’ Ben replied. Tom turned to look at him and saw the smile on his face and couldn’t help but chuckle,

‘Yeah. That’s a very good idea’

He took two beers from the fridge and flipped the lids off, handing one to Ben and guiding him to the lounge where they took seats on opposite ends of the sofa, looking at each other as they both waited for the other to talk. Eventually they started speaking at the same time, both stopping again immediately and looking at each other and laughing. Tom was the first to speak again,

‘Ben, listen. I know you and I don’t exactly see eye to eye but I think we can both agree that Emily is the most important thing here and we need to try and be civil for her sake. I’ll happily admit that when her and you were dating, I didn’t like you and I didn’t trust you. But I guess over the last few years you’ve been there for her a hell of a lot more than I have, and so I really need to thank you for that’

Bens face seemed to soften a little at that, and he sighed as he replied, ‘I just want her to be happy. I’ve spent the last three or four years watching her go through hell and trying to pick up the pieces. I know that’s not all your fault and believe me I tried so many times to get her to talk to you’

Tom nodded, picking at the label on his bottle, ‘I let her down. I gave up on her’

‘Mate, she gave up on herself. She didn’t care about anything but you. Even before the baby…’ he paused and looked at Tom, ‘Shit, sorry. You probably don’t want to talk about that’

Tom thought for a moment, ‘You were there….how bad was it, really?’

Ben blew out a breath, ‘Awful. She was a mess. I tried to talk her out of it, I promise you I did. I wanted her to speak to you before she did anything but she point blank refused’ he glanced at Tom, ‘I hate to admit it but I actually felt sorry for you. I even thought about calling you myself but I couldn’t betray her trust when I was all she had. I just thought about how I’d feel if someone did that to me, and I really thought you had the right to know. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop her’

Tom met his eyes, ‘Thank you, I appreciate it. It’s not your fault. I’m glad she had you to help her through it’

His throat was getting tight and he could feel tears stinging his eyes. Talking about their baby was digging up old feelings that he’d dealt with as best he could and hearing Ben tell him how badly it had affected Emily was heartbreaking. He looked back down to his lap as he continued to pick at his bottle and try to regain his composure. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Ben spoke again,

‘Did you know that you were the reason me and Emily split up?’

Tom’s head shot up, ‘What?’

‘Tom, she was  _ so  _ in love with you. I was never going to be able to compete. I guess that’s why I didn’t like you. I was jealous’

Tom let out a breathy laugh, ‘I was jealous of you too’

Ben took a large gulp of beer, ‘You make her happy. And if she’s happy, I’m happy. All that stuff doesn’t matter anymore, it all worked out eventually. Like you said, Em is the most important person here and I’m willing to start over if you are’

He held his hand out and Tom looked at it for a few seconds before he took it, and they shook. For the first time ever, when they smiled at each other it was genuine. 

‘Fancy another?’ He asked, pointing to Ben’s empty beer bottle.

~

Emily unlocked the front door nervously. She hadn’t heard from Tom all afternoon and she didn’t know if that was a good sign or a bad one. What she didn’t expect to hear as she walked further into the house was raucous laughter from the two men, coming from the living room.

‘Em!!’ Tom yelled in delight as she came into their view, ‘I was just telling Ben about that time when we were nine and I bet you that you couldn’t climb that massive tree in my mums garden!’

He turned his attention back to Ben, ‘So of course, she climbed it. Went so high that she couldn’t get back down and we couldn’t get up to her either. We had to call the fire brigade!’

They both burst into fits of laughter again and Emily rolled her eyes as she walked up to them, firstly going to Ben and giving him a hug, before she moved towards Tom who grabbed her and pulled her into a bone crushing embrace. Releasing her, he held her cheeks and kissed her hard.

‘Missed you’ he declared

‘You two are disgusting’ Ben said sarcastically from the other sofa. 

Easing out of Tom’s grip, Emily turned to him and smiled as she noticed the half a dozen or so beer bottles on the coffee table. She raised her eyes as she looked between them,

‘It looks like you two have had a good afternoon?’

She sat down next to Tom as he looked to Ben again, ‘Mate, we’ve missed out on years when we could have ganged up on this one and taken the the piss out of her mercilessly’

‘As if you’d have let me do that!’ Ben retorted, ‘You’d probably have ended up fighting me because I’d upset her’

Tom laughed and went to take another mouthful of beer but Emily grabbed the bottle before it reached his mouth, ‘Slow down babe’

Tom huffed like a child that had just been told off and rolled his eyes at Ben who snorted, almost choking on his own beer.

‘So were all friends in here?’ Emily asked, already certain of the answer. The two men looked at each other and smiled, 

‘Yeah, your film star’s alright’ Ben replied

Tom chuckled and Emily felt herself relaxing. She glanced at Tom and he winked at her, silent encouragement for the question she wanted to ask Ben. She took a deep breath and looked across at him,

‘I wanted to ask you something’ 

‘This sounds serious?’ Ben replied, sitting forwards in his seat and looking at them both. 

‘Well obviously you know I haven’t got a dad to walk me down the aisle…..or a mum, for that matter. So I was just wondering if  _ you _ would do it?’

Ben’s face dropped and he stared at them both, silently.

‘I get it if you’d feel a little weird and honestly it’s ok if you want to say no….’ Emily added quickly, but then Ben’s face broke into a smile,

‘Em, shit. I’d be honoured’ he stood up just as Emily did, and pulled her into a hug. She felt him release her with one hand and look across at Tom,

‘Come here, Hiddleston’

Tom walked towards them and suddenly Emily was sandwiched between the two men as they all hugged each other. 

‘Thank you…...both of you’ Ben mumbled, his voice sounding a little emotional. When they finally let go of each other and sat back down Ben looked nervously at them,

‘There’s something I wanted to ask you too’

Emily looked at him questioningly as he continued, ‘My landlord has just given me notice on my house, says he wants to sell it. Em, you said the other day that you were thinking of renting your place out now you’ve moved in here. If that’s still the case, is there any chance you’d let me have it?’

Emily looked to Tom and back to Ben, ‘Oh my god, that’s perfect! I was so worried about ending up with a nightmare tenant but you’d be ideal!’

‘I know how much that house means to you Em, I promise I’ll look after it for you. We can do it all properly with contracts, but I just thought maybe it could work out for both of us’’

Emily looked between the two men, smiling widely. Everything was finally working out. 

~

The wedding started to approach quickly. Emily finally had her dress, and it was everything she’d ever dreamed her wedding dress would be. She’d fallen in love with it the minute she saw it and the slim a-line cut fit her figure perfectly, the ivory lace so soft and intricate, complementing her dark hair. When she’d stepped out of the changing room Diana had clapped her hands to her face and burst into tears,

‘Oh Emily! That’s the one!’

Once it had been measured so the small but necessary adjustments could be made and Emily went to her bag to take out her purse to pay, Diana stopped her with a hand on her wrist,

‘Darling, let me’

Emily eyed her, ‘I can’t let you do this, it’s too expensive’

Diana shook her head, ‘My beautiful girl, please. Your mum would have wanted to buy this for you if she was here, so I feel it’s only right that  _ I  _ should do it…..for her’

Emily bit her lip as tears brimmed in her eyes. It was no wonder her husband to be was so incredible, when he’d been brought up by this amazing woman. She smiled softly,

‘Thank you’

~

A couple of weeks later, it was Tom’s stag evening. Emily was nervous. Although she knew his friends would look after him, Tom was a terrible drunk. She’d already text Luke making him  _ promise _ to keep an eye on him, and threatening to sack him if he didn’t look after Tom. 

When Benedict arrived to pick him up that evening, Tom was still getting ready. Emily let him in and he followed her into the kitchen where she was cooking herself dinner.

‘Just promise me you’re not gonna strip him naked and tie him to a lamp post’ Emily said, glancing at him as she checked the oven. 

‘Now there’s a thought’

Emily shot him a look and he laughed, ‘I promise, ok? Don’t worry. I’ll bring him home in one piece’

‘And if he’s sick anywhere in this house I will be calling you to come and clean it up’ Emily warned

Benedict nodded, trying to keep a straight face, ‘Duly noted’

‘Hey man!’ Tom greeted him, appearing in the doorway. He immediately went up to Emily and scooped her up, 

‘See you later’

‘Be careful, please’ Emily begged,

‘Given that you two can’t go more than a few minutes without touching each other, he’ll probably be back home, tucked up in bed with you by ten o clock’ Benedict said from behind them. Tom chuckled and rolled his eyes, kissing Emily. His lips lingered on hers as he whispered,

‘I love you’

‘I love you too’ 

Tom gave her another smile and then he and Benedict were gone. Emily finished cooking her dinner and settled herself on the sofa to eat it, flicking the tv on and scrolling through the channels. She stopped at Sky movies, noticing that the first Thor film was on. She hesitated before selecting it, smiling to herself. Of course she’d seen it before, but it brought back so memories as she remembered that day when Tom had first dyed his hair black, and how he’d come back from filming to surprise her on her birthday. She still remembered that night so clearly, particularly the kiss. It seemed like a lifetime ago now, god if they’d only known back then how crazy they were about each other, that night could have been so different. Everything could have been different. They could have already been married for a few years, and probably have kids by now, and neither of the would have had to go through any of the heartache of the last few years.

Finishing her food, she dumped her plate on the table and made herself comfortable on the sofa as Bobby jumped up next to her and lay down with his head in her lap. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, he was jumping off the sofa barking, and she thought she could hear faint voices outside. She glanced at the clock to see it was nearly half past two in the morning. She stilled, trying to listen as the voices got louder. She could hear Luke’s voice, 

‘Tom, this way! Walk, mate. One foot in front of the other…...that’s it’

Tom was clearly drunk. Emily groaned and lifted herself off the sofa, shuffling towards the front door, opening it to come face to face with Luke and Benedict either side of Tom, his arms around their shoulders as they practically held him up. Again, Emily groaned as she stepped towards him, taking some of Tom’s weight as he slumped forwards,

‘You were meant to be looking after him!’

‘He’s just a bit drunk’ Luke replied as they started to move forwards into the house.

‘More than a bit’ Emily muttered as they guided Tom in, ‘You better just take him straight to bed’

She sighed as Tom was pretty much dragged towards their bedroom, barely able to walk. She followed, watching as they lowered him onto the bed,

‘I’ll take it from here, thanks’

‘’Sorry, Emily’ Benedict gave her an apologising look and bent down to kiss her goodbye, ‘Call me if you need anything’

Emily looked between the two men, ‘You’re not exactly sober yourselves! Get off home to bed, he’ll be fine in the morning. Thank you for bringing him home’ 

She saw them out and returned to the bedroom where Tom was sprawled on the bed,

‘Em….’ he slurred as she approached

‘Hello you’ she smiled as he pushed himself up to sitting and slumped against her as she sat down on the bed, ‘C’mon, let’s get you into bed’

‘I feel sick’ he mumbled

‘Oh jesus’ Emily cursed. Somehow she managed to drag him to his feet and shove him into the en suite just in time. She spent the next half an hour rubbing his back as he slumped on the bathroom floor, bringing up the seemingly endless amount of alcohol he’d drunk that evening. As the sickness started to ease, Tom moved so he was leaning against the wall and tipped his head back with his eyes closed. Emily looked at him and groaned, 

‘Fuck sake, how have you managed to get it down your shirt?’ 

She bent down in front of him and began to cautiously unbutton the garment, peeling it off his shoulders and arms. Once he was out of it she held it at arms length as she walked to the kitchen and threw it in the washing machine. When she got back to the bathroom Tom was still in the same position. He opened his eyes and looked at her as she walked over to him,

‘Are you going to be sick again?’

He shook his head slowly, ‘Don’t think so’

‘Come on then, get up and brush your teeth’

She held out her hand and he took it, hauling himself off the floor. It took all Emily’s strength not to lose her balance and land on top of him, but once he was on his feet she squeezed some toothpaste onto his brush and handed it to him,

‘Keep brushing until I come back’ she ordered. She quickly ducked into the bedroom and got changed into her pyjamas and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water for Tom before going back to the bathroom to rescue him. He rinsed his mouth with and she guided him towards the bed, stilling him next to it so she could take his jeans off. She let them drop to the floor and Tom stepped out of them lazily.

‘Come on, bed’ Emily encouraged, but as she tried to climb in he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, hugging her

‘I love you’ he mumbled

‘I know you do, and I love you too. Now let’s go to bed’

But Tom’s grip on her tightened, ‘No but I  _ really  _ love you’ his voice broke and Emily took a step back to look at him to find tears trickling down his cheeks,

‘Oh baby, what are you crying for?’

‘I love you so much’ he sniffled, ‘ _ So  _ much. I’ve got you…..I’ve finally got you’

Emily couldn’t help but smile at how ridiculous he was. She reached up and ran her hand down his cheek, ‘You’ve got me’

‘You’re mine’

She nodded, ‘I’m yours’ 

‘Don’t ever leave me Em, promise me you’ll never leave me again’

‘Tom……’ she began

‘Promise!’ He demanded

Emily sighed, taking his face in her hands, ‘I promise I will never leave you, ok? I’m not going anywhere…...it took me 37 years to get you, you really think I’m going to let you go?’

Tom just stared at her, tears rolling down his cheeks. Emily hated seeing him cry, even when he was just drunk and over emotional,

‘We had a baby’ he stuttered.

Emily froze. She dropped her head, resting it against Tom’s chest, feeling it tremble as he cried. He’d never mentioned it again since New Year but Emily knew it was still a raw for him and he was still hurting, grieving for his child.

‘I’m sorry’ she whispered, her own tears starting to build. Tom hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her head,

‘I love our baby too’

Emily let out a small sob and wrapped her arms around Tom’s neck as he spoke again,

‘I love you and I love our baby. We’ll have another one, won’t we Em?’

Emily nodded into his neck unable to speak. They stood silently for a few minutes, wrapped around each other crying quietly until Tom started hiccuping. Emily’s sobs quickly turned to giggles as she pulled back to look at him and he smiled back at her sleepily.

‘You drunk idiot!’’

He nodded as he grinned at her and Emily turned to the glass of water she’d left on the bedside table earlier,

‘Drink that’

He took it from her and started to down it and Emily had to pull it away from his mouth,

‘Sip it…...slowly’ she ordered.

Tom nodded again and hiccuped. He giggled and took a sip, sitting down cautiously on the bed and swinging his legs in. Emily winced as she watched, scared he was about to spill water everywhere but he kept the glass almost level, seeming to have sobered up a little. Emily climbed into bed next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, watching him quietly as he sipped repeatedly on his water, 

‘You’re not even gonna remember this tomorrow, are you?’

Finishing the glass, Tom put it back on the table and stretched his arm around Emily’s back, kissing the top of her head, 

‘I’ll always remember how much I love you’

~

Emily woke up the next morning to Bobby jumping up at the side of the bed, pawing at her. She moaned quietly as she blinked a few times and turned over to look at Tom who was still fast asleep. 

‘Do you wanna go out?’ She whispered to Bobby. Swinging her legs out of bed, she yawned and stood up, creeping out of the room. She needed to let Tom sleep, he was going to feel shocking today, she was sure of it. She opened the back door for Bobby to go out, and headed for the bathroom to find some paracetamol to leave next to the bed for Tom when he woke up. As she opened the cabinet to search for them, her eyes fell upon a box of Tampons and she hesitated, frowning at them. Grabbing the pills, she closed the cabinet quickly and went back to the kitchen, picking up her phone and opening the app she used to track her periods. The last six weeks had been such a whirlwind she hadn’t even thought about it but as she realised her last period was nearly eight weeks ago her heart started to beat out of her chest.

_ Surely not……..could I be? _

Her mind raced as she thought back to Tom the night before,

_ We’ll have another one, won’t we Em? _

She slammed her phone down on the counter and dashed back to the bedroom, pulling some clothes on as quietly as she could so as not to wake Tom. Heading back into the hall she grabbed her purse and keys and picked up Bobbys lead. Shit, she’d left him in the garden. She scurried to the back door and let him in, hurrying to hook his lead to his collar, and then they were slipping out the front door. Emily walked quickly along the road and round the corner to the chemist, picking Bobby up and carrying him inside. She picked up a test and started to walk to the counter before stopping and going back to pick up a second one. She paid and hurried home, praying Tom was still asleep. She didn’t want to get his hopes up unnecessarily at this stage. Slipping her coat and shoes off and unclipping Bobbys lead, Emily went back to the bathroom, shutting the door and sliding the lock across. A few minutes later she was sitting on the closed toilet seat, her leg bobbing up and down impatiently as the timer on her phone counted down from three minutes. She stared at it anxiously, willing the time to go quicker. When it finally hit zero, she took a deep breath and picked up the test, eagerly reading the result displayed in the little box. Nope, she wasn’t satisfied with one test. She unwrapped the other one and used it straight away, huffing as she realised she’d have to wait another three long minutes. This time she turned it over more slowly, 

‘Fuck’ she breathed.

Two tests, both with the same result. She was pregnant. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter has taken so long but the Tomily wedding is finally here! This will be the last chapter of this part and then the newlyweds will be taking a break while I concentrate on writing a few other things as well as going backwards and forwards to London to see Tom in Betrayal a quite a few times over the next three months!
> 
> I hope you’ve enjoyed this part, and Tom and Emily will be back again at some point in the future!
> 
> For reference, you can look at their wedding venue [ here](https://www.hevercastle.co.uk/) and [this](https://moncheribridals.com/wedding-dresses/collections/enchanting/216159-e/) is Emily’s wedding dress.

“I’m just gonna go and drop Bobby at the dog sitters” Tom called, popping his head around the bedroom door. Emily turned and bent down, holding her hands out and looking at Bobby as he stood at Tom’s feet. He ran towards her and she scooped him up and hugged him, kissing the top of his head, 

‘See you in a couple of weeks baby boy…….when we come to pick you up, mummy and daddy will be married!’

She let him go and he ran back towards Tom, tail wagging excitedly. She looked up at Tom and he smiled at her, 

‘See you soon…...Luke’s picking us up in an hour’

She nodded and watched him disappear, listening as he hooked Bobbys lead on and the front door opened and closed again. Emily turned her attention back to finishing off her packing. Going to her underwear drawer, she rummaged around at the bottom and pulled out the pregnancy test she’d taken a month ago. It had been ridiculously difficult to keep the news from Tom, but she’d known straight away that she wanted to wait until their wedding day to tell him. Going to her wardrobe and taking out the small gift box she’d bought, she placed the test into it and popped it into her bag before she finished packing the last few things she needed, ready for them to leave for the venue this afternoon. What they hadn’t allowed for in their meticulous wedding planning was the weather. It seemed almost ironic that there was another band of heavy snow predicted to fall on the UK overnight, just like there had been only a few months ago when they got together. Tomorrow they really could be having a white wedding, in every sense of the word. Luckily as pretty much all of their guests were travelling a fair distance for their wedding, they had already arrived at the venue and were staying over night like Tom and Emily, so the weather wasn’t likely to stop anyone from being able to attend. 

Emily was just throwing the last of her things into her bag when Tom came back,

‘You nearly ready to go, wifey?’ he asked, sliding his hands around her waist as Emily rested her hands on his chest,

‘Can you believe it’s tomorrow? This time tomorrow, we’ll be married……’

‘I can’t wait’ Tom replied, leaning down to kiss her just as the doorbell rang.

Tom let Luke in and he helped them as they carried all their things out to the car, Emily insisting on carrying her wedding dress herself, even though it was in sealed garment bag so Tom wouldn’t have been able to look at it unless he’d purposely unzipped it. It had been hanging up in their spare bedroom for a week now and Tom had promised Emily that he wouldn’t go anywhere near it, assuring her that he didn’t want to see it until their wedding day when she was actually wearing it.

When that car was finally loaded, they started the journey to the venue which was around an hours drive South of London. As they pulled through the gates and started winding their way up the drive, large flakes of snow started to float through the air.

‘Here comes the snow’ Tom mumbled, turning to look at Emily. She smiled back at him as the turrets of the castle came into view over the top of the trees.

‘Wow…..guys, this place is amazing’ Luke exclaimed as they pulled up in the parking bays. The snow was falling quite heavily now and Emily shivered as they climbed out the car and started to gather their stuff from the boot. She took a moment to stand back and admire the building in front of them. She had fallen in love with this place as soon as they’d seen it and Tom didn’t need much persuading either. When they confirmed that they had space in March, the deal was done and Tom and Emily were officially getting married in a castle.

They made their way through the main entrance where they were met by the estate and events manager, who showed them up to their rooms. Emily hovered at the door as Tom unpacked his suit and hung it up,

‘You’re not staying here all evening, are you?’

He laughed, ‘Don’t think you can last the evening without me?’

Emily shook her head, ‘It’s gonna be weird sleeping without you tonight’

Tom took his shoes out his bag and picked up the keys to his room, walking towards her, ‘Come on then, let’s go and get you comfortable in the bridal suite’

Getting comfortable apparently involved them becoming naked within five minutes of entering the suite, and Tom fucking Emily into the mattress. They lay curled up in bed together for a while afterwards, but then Tom swung his legs out of bed and Emily watched as he pulled his boxers back on and went over to the window, leaning his hand on the glass as he looked out, 

‘Jesus…...look at this, Em’

Emily scrambled out of bed and grabbed for the closest item of clothing she could find, which happened to be Tom’s jumper. She pulled it over her head and checking it was long enough to cover her modesty, she joined him at the window,

‘Oh my……’

Large, heavy flakes of snow were cascading from the sky, and everywhere had turned white. There was at least three inches of snow on the ground. Emily sunk down onto the window seat as she took in the scene outside and Tom wriggled in behind her, wrapping his hand around her waist and hooking his chin over her shoulder,

‘It’s beautiful’ she murmured

‘So are you’ Tom replied, nuzzling his face into her hair. Emily smiled as he continued,

‘I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. You’re going to look incredible’

He glanced over at the clock and groaned, ‘I’m gonna have to go soon darling’

Emily huffed and gripped his arms, holding him tight, ‘Do you have to?’

‘You know I’m meeting some of the boys for a night cap’ Tom replied, ‘But just think…...the sooner we go to sleep, the sooner it will be tomorrow’

Emily hummed happily as his hold around her waist tightened and he kissed her cheek before letting her go and standing up, 

‘I’m going to need my jumper back’

Emily smirked wickedly, ‘If I don’t give it back, does that mean you have to stay here?’

He laughed and shook his head, ‘My room isn’t that far away’

He started to pull his jeans back on and Emily huffed again, reluctantly starting to take the jumper off until Tom stopped her,

‘Keep it for tonight. You look cute in it’

Emily looked at him incredulously, ‘You’re seriously going to stroll around the corridors topless?’

Tom shrugged and smiled at her cheekily, ‘Come here, sweetheart’

Emily stood up and walked over to him, draping her arms around his neck as his hands rested on her waist and he planted a lingering kiss on her lips,

‘The next time I see you, you’ll we walking down the aisle towards me’ 

‘I can’t wait’ Emily replied, standing on tiptoe to kiss him again. She felt him exhale and then he stepped away from her, taking her hands, 

‘I love you’

Suddenly overcome with emotion as the realisation hit her that next time she saw Tom, she would be about to marry him, Emily burst into tears. Tom stared at her wide eyed,

‘Em?’

She let go of his hands and fanned at her eyes, ‘Oh god, why am I crying? I….I just love you so much’

Tom laughed and reached out for her, pulling her back towards him and wrapping his arms around her.

‘You sure it’s not a devious plan to get me to stay because you know I won’t go anywhere while you’re crying?’ He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Emily half sobbed and half laughed, resting her forehead against his chest,

‘I’m sorry…..’ she stepped back and took a deep breath, forcing a smile, ‘I’m ok. You can go’

Tom looked at her, frowning and she shoved him gently, ‘Please, go. The longer you stand there the more I want you to stay’

Slowly, Tom started to walk backwards to the door, pulling Emily with him. He stopped with one hand on the handle and dipped his head to kiss her again, 

‘I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?’

Emily nodded, holding her breath to stop herself letting out another sob. Tom let go of her hands and opened the door, smiling at her one last time before he was gone.

~

The next morning was some sort of organised chaos. Diana and Ben had both arrived as had Jess the hair and makeup lady, and the whole room seemed to be buzzing. Emily sat quietly as Jess started to work on her hair, and glanced in the mirror as Ben sat in a chair, scrolling through his phone, 

‘Ben, can you take something to Tom for me?’

~

When there was a knock at Tom’s door he looked up and frowned. It was still pretty early, he wasn’t expecting anyone just yet. He hauled himself off the bed and wandered to the door, opening it to find Ben standing there,

‘Morning mate! How you doing?’

Tom smiled, ‘I’m alright…….is everything ok? Is Emily ok?’

Sensing his nervousness, Ben smiled and patted him on the arm, ‘She’s fine. She asked me to give you this’

He held his hands out to reveal a small gift box and Tom took it, examining it curiously,

‘Thanks……’

‘I better head back. See you in a bit’ Ben gave him a wink and Tom nodded, shutting the door and walking slowly over to the bed and sitting down, still staring the the box. He carefully removed the lid and picked up the small plastic object, frowning at it. What on earth was this? He brought it closer to his face and gasped as he realised it was a pregnancy test…...a positive pregnancy test. Dropping it, he flew off the bed and ran to the door, flinging it open and sprinting along the hall and up the stairs. Tom knew it was meant to be bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony, but this was too important. He had to see her, and he knew damn well Emily would be expecting it after dropping a bombshell like that on him. She knew he wouldn’t be able to wait to see her. He slammed on the door, and moments later when his mother opened it, gasping as she saw him, he pushed past her, 

‘Thomas!! You can’t!’

‘I need to see Emily!’ He demanded, heading towards the lounge area. He rounded the doorway and saw Emily sitting at the table, her hair in curlers. She looked up at him, smiling a little smugly and stood up as he rushed towards her, sweeping her into his arms as his eyes filled with tears. He was vaguely aware of Jess retreating nervously out of the room as he buried his head in Emily’s neck, starting to cry. She held him silently until he forced himself to release her, resting his forehead against hers,

‘We’re having a baby?’ He whispered

He could see Emily welling up too as she nodded softly, ‘We’re having a baby’

‘Oh god Em……I love you’ he choked.

‘Thomas! What are you doing?’ demanded Diana sternly from the doorway. They both giggled and Tom turned to his mum,

‘Sorry mum…..I’m going again. I just had to talk to Em very quickly’

He looked back to her, ‘Sorry darling…...I just had to see you’

Emily smiled up at him, ‘I know’

Tom sighed, forcing himself to let her go, ‘I’ll see you in two hours’

He gripped her hand and lifted it to his mouth, kissing it softly, ‘You’re incredible’ 

Emily smiled, ‘Go! Before your mum murders you’

Tom laughed and stepped back, his mother grabbing him by the arm and ushering him out the door. He walked slowly back to his room, smiling to himself. They were having a baby. After everything that had happened, they were being given a second chance. He was about to marry the love of his life, and she was carrying his child. That was all he’d ever want or need.

~

Jess fastened the last button on the back of Emily’s dress and stepped around to stand in front of her, taking her in,

‘Oh Emily, you look beautiful’

Emily turned to look at herself in the full length mirror and smiled. She scrubbed up alright if she did say so herself. Jess opened the door and she walked into the lounge area where Ben and Diana turned to look at her. Diana let out a sob as Ben stared at her,

‘Wow….’

He walked towards her and leant to kiss her on the cheek before gesturing back to Diana,

‘I think you’re probably going to make her son cry as well when he sees you’

Emily chuckled as Diana batted his arm, laughing too. Ben picked up her bouquet and handed it to her, ‘You ready?’

~

Tom was getting fidgety. He’d greeted all the guests as they arrived, and Emily was due to get there at any moment. He was standing impatiently at the front of the room, shuffling from side to side when Benedict slapped him affectionately on the back,

‘Hang in there mate, not much longer now. Look, here comes your mum’

Tom glanced towards the entrance to see his mother coming towards him to take her seat. He walked over to her and bent down to kiss her on the cheek as she patted his arm reassuringly,

‘She’s on her way, darling. Just a couple more minutes’

‘Is she ok?’ he asked, nervously

‘She’s fine’ Diana reassured him. She stepped back and slid into her seat just behind him, as music started to play. Tom drew in a sharp breath and stared straight ahead, trying to regulate his breathing. Suddenly Benedict’s hand was on his shoulder,

‘Here she comes. Turn around and look at her’

Tom took another deep breath and turned around slowly, immediately locking eyes with Emily as she walked slowly up the aisle, her arm hooked through Ben’s. God, he couldn’t cry again……..not yet, anyway. But she was breathtaking. He stood mesmerised as she got closer and closer, until she was standing next to him, smiling,

‘Hi’ she whispered

‘Hi……’ he croaked, taking her in again, ‘You look incredible’

‘So do you’ she replied as her eyes looked him up and down in his morning suit. He gave her a wink and took her hand as they stepped forwards to the registrar who welcomed them all and started the ceremony. 

When it was time for them to start reciting their vows, Tom turned to Emily and he could barely breathe. He’d dreamt of this moment for so many years. All of his life he’d been waiting for this, and finally it was happening. He opened his mouth to speak but his voice faltered and he swallowed hard as his eyes filled with tears. He took a steady breath in and out and tried again,

‘I, Thomas William Hiddleston, take you, Emily Grace Mayhew, to be my…….wife’

As the word left his mouth, his voice broke again. Emily squeezed his hands as she bit her lip, clearly fighting back tears too. His wife…….Emily was about to be his wife. God, he must look like such an idiot but surely all their friends knew, surely they understood what him and Emily had been through to get to this point. All the years of tears, heartache, arguments…….but they’d made it. They’d finally made it.

He heard a collective ‘aaaah’ from their guests as Emily stepped closer to him and held his face in her hands,

‘Hey, come on’

‘I’m sorry’ he choked, looking at her to see a tear trickling down her cheek too

‘We can do this’ She encouraged quietly, her own voice shaking, ‘You can’t marry me unless you say these words’

At that Tom nodded, taking a steady breath in and out and reaching for her hands again. Slowly he repeated the registrars words, managing to get through them without breaking down again. He then had to watch as Emily tried to hold it together to repeat it back back to him. Her voice was barely more than a whisper as she recited the words, never breaking eye contact with him. Then Benedict was stepping forwards and holding out their rings. Tom took Emily’s and she held out her hand expectantly. He smiled at her and started to slide the ring on, 

‘I give you this ring as a token of my love and a sign of our marriage.  
I promise to care for you with love and respect  
And will support and comfort you.  
Through the good times, and the troubled times  
With love and patience…...’

He held her gaze for a moment longer before adding, ‘Always’

This time it was a Emily who crumbled. She dropped her head and sobbed quietly, as Tom moved closer to her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms, kissing the top of her head.

‘We’re nearly there darling’ he whispered.

Emily took a deep breath and nodded, lifting her head as Diana darted forwards, handing her a tissue. She took it and smiled at her gratefully, dabbing carefully at her eyes before giving the registrar a nod to continue as she took Tom’s ring from Benedict. Her voice trembled as she repeated the vows, pausing at the end to smile up at Tom before doing as he had and adding, 

‘Always’

God, Tom just wanted this to be over now. He wanted them to be married, he wanted to kiss her. As soon as the registrar uttered the words, ‘I now pronounce you husband and wife’, Tom surged forwards, grabbing Emily’s face in his hands and kissing her hard as the room around them burst into applause. Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder as they both shed a few more tears,

‘I love you’ they both stuttered in unison.

~

After the register had been signed, they were presented to their guests as Mr and Mrs Hiddleston and Tom took Emily’s hand as they walked back down the aisle, both grinning from ear to ear. Tom was desperate to get a few minutes alone with her so he could speak to her more about the baby, but that wasn’t likely to happen any time soon as the drinks reception was now in full swing and they were being pulled in all directions, trying to talk to all their guests before they headed outside to have some photos taken. Ben had gone to collect Emily’s wellies from the room as with the deep snow outside there was no way Emily could walk out there in the dainty heels she was currently wearing. Having slipped the boots on under her dress she took Tom’s hand as they followed the photographer out into the snow. He lead them around the gardens taking various shots of them before they made their way gingerly down to the lake for some more pictures in front of the water. 

‘Do you think anyone will notice if we slip away for a few minutes after this?’ Tom whispered

Emily glanced up at him knowingly, ‘I’m sure they can amuse themselves for a little while’

So once the photographer was done, instead of returning to the reception, Tom and Emily snuck back to the bridal suite. Closing the door behind them, Tom turned to her,

‘Come here, wife’

Emily smiled widely as she let him scoop her into his arms.

‘How long have you known you were pregnant?’ 

‘About four weeks’

Tom pulled back to stare at her, ‘Four weeks? And you didn’t say anything?’

Emily ran her hands up his chest, ‘I wanted it to be a surprise for our wedding day. I wanted it to be perfect’

Tom hummed, leaning forward and kissing her, 

‘It is perfect. You’re perfect. This really is the best day of my life’ he whispered against her mouth before deepening the kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth. Emily moaned quietly as Tom pulled her flush against him, his hands trailing down her back and running over her bottom,

‘We can’t…….not now’ she mumbled

Tom huffed and attached his mouth to her neck, 

‘Are you turning me down, Mrs Hiddleston?’

Emily giggled and forced herself to step away from him, ‘Just keep it in your pants until later. If I let you anywhere near me now you’ll completely ruin my hair and makeup’

She glanced at the clock, ‘We better get back. We’re due to start the meal in a few minutes’

Reluctantly Tom nodded, but not before he pulled Emily in for another kiss, squeezing her hips gently, ‘Later, yeah? Surely you wouldn’t deny your husband the privilege of making love to his new wife on their wedding night?’

Emily shoved him away, giggling, ‘Yes, Thomas, later! Now come on!’

~

Once they were all comfortably full from the meal, the waiting staff started to move around the tables, filling peoples glasses with champagne for the speeches and accompanying toasts. Tom watched wide eyed as Emily thanked them as they filled her glass,

‘Em, should you…..’ he whispered, leaning in to her

She eyed him, ‘Relax. I’ll only have a couple of small sips. It will look more suspicious if I don’t have any at all’

The first speech should have been from the father of the Bride but as obviously this wasn’t possible, Ben stood up and said a few very brief words, making everyone laugh as he joked about how good he was looking for his age, with a 37 year old daughter. Finishing up, he turned to Emily and Tom,

‘As some of you will know, myself and Tom didn’t exactly hit it off when we first met. But in the last few months we’ve got to know each other properly and I’ve learnt what a top bloke he is, and I can see why Emily loves him as much as she does. So ladies and gentleman, please raise your glasses to the Bride and Groom’

As everyone toasted them, Tom stood and he and Ben hugged before Emily wriggled in between them and the three of them embraced, much like they had that day in their lounge.

Everyone took their seats again as Tom glanced at Emily. ‘Here we go then’ he smiled nervously, pulling a piece of paper out his pocket. He smiled awkwardly at everyone and Emily reached up and rubbed his arm encouragingly,

‘Thanks Ben…...or should I call you Dad now?’ He smiled smugly at Ben who stuck his fingers up at him as he laughed. Tom patted him on the back before looking back to to his notes,

‘Firstly, on behalf of my wife and I…..’ he paused as a cheer erupted, ‘……..I’d like to thank you all for coming, especially as some of you have travelled a long way in some pretty awful weather’

He shuffled uncomfortably as he continued, ‘I think the first thing i’m meant to do is thank our parents, so aside from Ben over there, thank you to my mum for being a constant support to us as we tried to arrange a wedding in a very short space of time. I actually remember sitting in my mums kitchen a few years ago and her telling me she always thought me and Em would end up together. It turns out she was right, as mums usually are’

Tom stopped momentarily and winked at his mum who chuckled and blew him a kiss. He glanced at Emily, reaching down to rest his hand on her shoulder ‘I also want to take a moment to remember a very special woman who isn’t here with us today. Emily’s mother, Anne’

Emily felt tears starting to prick at her eyes as Tom turned to look at her, his own eyes welling up too, ‘Em, she would have been so unbelievably proud of you and the woman you have become. I’m sure she’s watching us from up there somewhere, and I know she’ll be just as blown away by how beautiful you look as I am’

Their guests applauded and Emily blinked frantically as she nodded, trying to hold her emotions in. Tom squeezes her shoulder softly before continuing,

‘As most of you know, Emily and I have been best friends since we were five years old. Even then, I knew this incredible woman would always be a huge part of my life, I just didn’t realise it would be as my wife. I spent more years than I care to think about searching for something I already had. Everything in my life has always brought me back to Em, and I am who I am because of her. All that she is, is all that i’ll ever need. She makes me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible, and there is still a part of me that cannot believe i’m the man who got to marry her’

Tom took a shaky breath and Emily could see a tear trickling down his cheek. He swiped at his cheek roughly, ‘Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me in toasting the woman that I will love with every beat of my heart, for the rest of my life…...my beautiful, incredible wife’

Everyone raised their glasses again as Emily got to her feet and threw her arms around Tom,

‘Love you’ she murmured as he buried his head in her neck, pressing a gentle kiss there. As they retook their seats, Benedict readied himself for his speech and Tom leant over to Emily,

‘I dread to think what he’s gonna embarrass me with’

Benedict cleared his throat and smiled widely at everyone and after introducing himself, the first joke at Tom’s expense came,

‘I did read somewhere that the Best Man’s speech should not take any longer than it takes the groom to make love. So, on that note ladies and gentlemen, can I ask you all to raise your glasses as we toast the new Mr and Mrs Hiddleston!’

Everyone laughed and Chris Hemsworth let out a raucous cheer, Emily cackled and Tom shook his head, his cheeks flushing.

‘Ok, ok, I’m only joking!’ Benedict called, holding his hand up to quieten everyone again. 

‘So, what can I say about a man who is at the very top of his profession based solely on talent, intelligence and the will to push on where others have fallen. A man who has distinguished himself at the highest level amongst his peers, and who nobody can say a bad word about. Anyway, that’s enough about me, I suppose I should talk about my good friend, Mr Thomas William Hiddleston’

Benedict continued to tell everyone how him and Tom had met on the set of War Horse before sharing some funny stories from set, one of which involved Tom, a horse, and some sore testicles, causing Tom to blush even more.

‘The first day I met Tom felt like the first day I met Emily too. We stopped for lunch and I asked Tom if he had a girlfriend. He spent the next fifteen minutes telling me all about Emily, and how amazing she was. I listened politely, before asking how long they’d been together which is when he told me she wasn’t his girlfriend, just his best friend, and it wasn’t like that. Needless to say as time went on, I discovered it was very much like that’

Everyone laughed as Tom glanced across at Emily and smiled, reaching for her hand and holding it in his as Benedict went on,

‘When I finally had the privilege of meeting Emily a couple of years later, I realised she was as much of an idiot as Tom was. Don’t get me wrong, Emily is a fantastic woman and I love her, but she’s still an idiot. As we all know, they were completely smitten with each other, but too bloody stupid to realise it. So when Tom called me three months ago to tell me the two of them had finally come to their senses, you can imagine my relief and delight…….the stress of listening to him whine like a lovesick puppy was turning me grey at an early age. But all joking aside, I have never known two people more perfect for one another than Tom and Emily, or Tomily as they shall now be known because let’s face it, they are pretty much one person’

Benedict turned to them and smiled, ‘Guys, it has been an absolute honour to be your best man today, and I look forward to sharing more great times with you both in the future. I just want to finish with a quote for all the romantics among you - Marriage is not about finding the person you can live with, it’s about finding the person you can’t live without. In Emily, Tom has definitely found that person, and vice versa’

As Benedict lead the toast to them, Tom leant across and kissed Emily,

‘You’re my lobster’ he whispered

Emily giggled, ‘What?’

‘You know, that line from Friends…….you’re my lobster’ he grinned

Emily kissed him again, ‘You’re an idiot’

‘I’m your idiot’

~

When they’d said goodbye to the last of their guests at the end of the evening, they’d given each other a knowing look and wasted no time in making their way back to their room, practically running along the corridor.

Stumbling through the door to their suite, Tom fumbled blindly for the light switch as Emily clung to him, their mouths seared together in a needy kiss. They’d been waiting for this all day, a chance to be alone, properly. Finally locating the switch, Tom flicked it on as Emily yanked at his suit jacket, dragging it down his arms as Tom shook it the rest of the way off and threw it in the general direction of a chair while Emily was already working on the buttons of his shirt, and soon that was being thrown towards the chair too. Reaching round behind her, Tom ran his hand up and down the back of her dress, searching for a way to unfasten it,

‘How the fuck do I get this off?’ He gasped

‘Buttons’ Emily panted as she started pulling at his trousers desperately, unzipping the flies and shoving them down his legs until they were at a point where they fell the rest of the way on their own. Still having no luck, Tom growled in frustration and broke away from Emily to peer over her shoulder and look at the back of her dress. Finally locating the buttons, he pulled at them impatiently as Emily peppered kisses across his chest before dragging her hand over his straining cock. Tom hissed as he released the last button and tugged gently at the dress, easing it down her body until it was landing in a heap on the floor around her feet. Bending forwards, he hooked his arm under the back of her knees and swept her off her feet, carrying her across to the bedroom and laying her gently down on the bed. Maintaining eye contact with him, Emily reached around behind her and unhooked her bra, dropping it off the side of the bed and sliding her knickers down. She smiled smugly at Tom as he stood at the end of the bed, watching her,

‘I do believe earlier you said you wanted to make love to your wife…..’

Emily pushed herself up onto her knees and crawled towards Tom, running her hand slowly from his belly button up his chest, ‘Well here I am….’

Tom surged towards her, pushing her gently backwards and hovering over her. Emily reached up and hooked her hand around his neck, pulling him down on top of her and crashing their mouths back together, Tom moving to line himself up so that he could slide into her. He started to move slowly, relishing every moment, every delicious gasp that left Emily’s lips as he rocked his hips back and forth. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him further into her and moments later she was trembling beneath him, gripping his biceps and breaking the kiss to moan loudly as she came. Tom followed, gasping against her mouth as he spilled inside her. After they’d both taken a few minutes to recover, Tom rolled off her and lay on his side, facing Emily and tracing his hand in small circles across her stomach. She smiled at him contentedly before he dipped his head and replaced his hand with his lips, pressing gentle kisses all over her skin,

‘Hello baby’ he whispered as Emily giggled and ran her hands through his hair. He lifted his head to smile at her,

‘Our baby’

‘Our baby’ Emily replied, smiling softly back at him as he retook his previous position, laying beside her,

‘We made it, Em. It took us a while, but we made it’

She reached up and stroked his face, ‘You’re my husband’

‘And you’re my wife…...you’re properly stuck with me now’

‘Always’ Emily whispered

‘Always’ Tom confirmed.


End file.
